


Гениальный наставник

by Commander_Sumire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Sumire/pseuds/Commander_Sumire
Summary: Волей судьбы Сасори остался в Деревне Скрытого Песка, прослужил в ней почти двадцать лет, впоследствии став наставником Гаары, Темари и Канкуро. И будто этих проблем недостаточно, начинается экзамен на чунина, Звук заключает с Песком союз, и за военные операции против Листа отвечает Сасори.
Kudos: 1





	Гениальный наставник

Ночь выдалась ясная, но свет луны — благо неполной — почти не пробивался сквозь густую листву. Забравшись повыше, Темари без труда нашла взглядом Гаару: тот сидел на верхушке громадного дерева, спустив с ветви одну ногу, согнув в колене другую и облокотившись о неё. В лунном свете он казался бледнее обычного, и от этого, пусть самую малость, становилось жутко. Пик его безумия приходился на полнолуние.

Не став беспокоить Гаару, Темари развернулась и юркнула вниз, к остальным. С обходом было покончено. Затем дежурство примет Канкуро, а после него — сенсей. Сейчас они оба спали. Канкуро, закутавшись в спальный мешок, лежал на боку и похрапывал, и совсем не казался опасным шиноби. Темари вздохнула — не без горечи — и взглянула на сенсея.

Человека, который даже во сне оставался живым оружием. Опираясь спиной о дерево, он будто бы не спал, а лишь сидел с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к лесной тишине.

Спрыгнув с ветки и тут же вцепившись в неё руками, Темари без единого шороха встала на землю и прошла мимо костра к закутку между мощными жгутами корней. Устроилась поудобнее, с наслаждением вытянув ноги и положив рядом веер, затем снова взглянула на спящих товарищей.

Команда сильнейших генинов Песка шла в Скрытый Лист сдавать экзамен на чунина. Вот только Песку были нужны не чунины.

Песку была нужна война.

Желая отвлечься от тягостных мыслей, Темари следила за тенями и их бессмысленной пляской в такт языкам пламени. В тёмных кронах тихо шелестел ветер. Со всех сторон подползал мрак, который ни луна, ни костёр не в силах были разогнать. Темари нахмурилась. Ей опротивела сама мысль о Звуке, с которым стала якшаться её родная Деревня. Не хотелось об этом думать. Не хотелось разрушать Скрытый Лист.

Словно услышав эти мысли, Сасори-сенсей повернул голову к Темари. Темари и сама не поняла, отчего ей вдруг вспомнились дни, когда они только познакомились.

_В кабинете царила неприятная, холодная тишина. За преподавательским столом, откинувшись на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, сидел Скорпион Красных Песков. Взгляд его был пуст, невыразителен, направлен как бы сквозь Темари, так, что становилось холодно, несмотря на тёплое утро. Уж сколько раз она такое видела, но сейчас казалось, на неё смотрела кукла, лишь похожая на человека._

_Скорпион Красных Песков._

_Акасуна Сасори._

_Возраст — тридцать два года, хотя выглядел он где-то на двадцать…_

_Как говорят, терпеть не мог ждать._

_Проклятье!_

_Канкуро безбожно опаздывал, Темари не нашла его, как ни искала, и теперь вместе с Акасуна Сасори тонула в холодном молчании. Она стала генином ещё год назад, получила наставника и команду, но недавно обоих её напарников перевели в другие отряды, а её… Темари сдвинула брови. Теперь она была частью новой команды генинов._

_И где, чёрт возьми, Канкуро?!_

_Медленно сжав кулак, Темари кинула злой взгляд на вход в аудиторию. Сасори тоже без спешки повернулся туда, и словно по заказу дверь — массивная, тёмного дерева — распахнулась, впуская Канкуро, явно спешившего. Явился-таки. Темари уже приготовилась разразиться возмущённой тирадой, как он, коротко вскрикнув, дёрнулся в сторону: там, где миг назад была его голова, воздух рассёк сенбон._

_Темари вскочила, вместе с Канкуро глядя на сенбон, дрожавший в дверном косяке от вложенной в удар силы, — и на волне гнева обернулась к Сасори._

_— Я ненавижу ждать и заставлять ждать других, — прошив Канкуро холодным взглядом, не вязавшимся с раздражением в голосе, сообщил Скорпион Красных Песков. — Запомните это. Канкуро, правильно? Закрой за собой._

_Канкуро подчинился._

_— Ты всегда относишься так небрежно ко времени? Я, — Скорпион сузил глаза, — своё время очень ценю и не люблю тратить его попусту. Ты же, судя по этому утру…_

_Канкуро держался достойно, но всё же Темари видела, каково ему. Он всегда восхищался Акасуна Сасори, лучшим кукловодом Сунагакуре, этот человек был для него примером для подражания. Темари смотрела на Канкуро уже без гнева, скорее с сочувствием. Наверняка накануне он так волновался, что не сумел заснуть, а в итоге, раз она нигде не нашла его, отправился проветриться. И немного увлёкся._

_— На этом всё, — мстительно закончил Сасори и с неприятным вниманием посмотрел на Темари, заставив её насторожиться: а она что не так сделала? — Где третий?_

_Вздрогнув, она прямо-таки кожей почувствовала, как напрягся, побелел, разом взмок Канкуро, да и сама едва сдержала дрожь. Речь шла о Гааре. Самом младшем брате Темари и главном кошмаре Песка. Тишина, густая, точно смола, вязкая, как жидкий металл, вернулась на несколько секунд, и Темари, — какой-то частью сознания надеясь, что она, должно быть, ослышалась, — осторожно, но твёрдо сказала:_

_— Сасори…-сенсей, вы ведь в курсе ситуации с Гаарой.  
— Где третий? — равнодушно повторил Сасори-сенсей._

_Глупо было рассчитывать, что всё пройдёт гладко. Обменявшись с Канкуро мимолётными взглядами, Темари как можно спокойнее ответила:_

_— Я не видела его с самого утра._

_Канкуро только быстро, как-то нервно помотал головой, и Темари было представила разочарование нового наставника, но раздражение это лихо пересилило. Приказ есть приказ, и неважно, кто и что о нём думает. Если Сасори-сенсею не нравятся его ученики, пусть обсуждает это с Казекаге, а не отыгрывается на них. Однако… обычный человек не стал бы спрашивать, где Гаара. Обычный человек бы порадовался, что Гаары как раз-таки нет._

_— Ясно, — ответил Сасори-сенсей._

_Встав рядом с Темари, Канкуро вдруг поинтересовался:_

_— Сенсей. Как вы собираетесь справляться с Гаарой?  
— Не ваше дело, — чуть нахмурился тот, облокотился о стол и, сплетя пальцы в замок, вернулся к цели встречи: — Я пришёл сюда знакомиться со своей командой. И первое, что вы должны уяснить — это правила поведения со мной._

_Темари на миг поджала губы. Она, конечно, уважала Скорпиона, ведь он приносил много пользы Деревне, за что и считался одним из элиты, общепризнанным гением, героем войны, но его манеры…_

_— Во-первых. Это вопрос опозданий. Я ненавижу ждать и заставлять ждать других, — повторил Сасори-сенсей. — Те, кто не ценит время, шиноби не становятся._

_Пришлось кивнуть._

_— Во-вторых — и это самое важное. Мне — не мешать. На ваше обучение будет отведено конкретное время, также у нас будут совместные задания, но… всё остальное время является исключительно моим, и я не настроен тратить его на вас. Если вы возьмёте за привычку, например, врываться ко мне в мастерскую без стука, я охотно на пальцах объясню, что именно вы делаете не так. В-третьих!.. — не дал он вставить и слово, — прогулов тренировок я не потерплю, либо ваши причины для них должны быть достаточно весомыми. И опять же… вам лучше понять это сейчас, — улыбнулся он, — без моей помощи. У меня задание — обучить вас, ваше задание — обучиться у меня, что означает только взаимовыгодное сотрудничество._

_В его глазах мелькнул странный огонёк, и вспомнились слухи о безумии Сасори. Им верила половина Деревни._

_Но, очевидно, не Казекаге._

_— Мы всё понимаем, — ответил Канкуро. Темари еле удержалась от того, чтобы не фыркнуть.  
— Хорошо. А теперь расскажите о себе. Предпочтения, привычки… Способности я сам выясню._

_С этим не справился бы только дурак. Темари не любила бездельничать, но ещё больше не любила бесполезную работу, не любила она и когда много болтают, ничем не подкрепляя сказанное, не любила морепродукты. Любила ухаживать за своим веером, полученным в наследство от матери, любила действовать быстро — и жареные каштаны. Канкуро же с детства увлекался марионетками и боевым кукольным театром, любил их коллекционировать, разбирать на части и собирать, что-нибудь меняя под себя, и мастерская стала его вторым — если не первым — домом. Не любил Канкуро слабаков и детишек, которые задавались, словно самые умные._

_— Это, пожалуй, всё._

_Выслушав, сенсей велел приходить на шестой полигон завтра к пяти часам утра и сложил пару печатей. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер заставил Темари ненадолго зажмуриться, а когда она открыла глаза, Сасори-сенсея и след простыл._

Темари перевела взгляд с Канкуро на Сасори-сенсея — и обратно. Прошёл всего год с момента их знакомства, а столько всего изменилось. Скорпион Красных Песков не был ни мягким человеком, ни добрым, и всё же Темари и Канкуро — определённо — к нему привязались. Взаимно ли, было неясно. Сенсей редко выказывал к кому бы то ни было приятельское отношение и держался ото всех поодаль, так с чего бы его ученикам становиться исключением?

Однако он с ними занимался, притом что имел немало возможностей положить этому конец. Темари считала, больше всего ему нравилось работать с Канкуро, ведь они оба были кукловоды.

Подавляющая часть кукловодов Песка относилась к марионеткам исключительно как к оружию, вполне заменяемому инструменту. Темари, тем не менее, не сомневалась: стать марионеточником без любви к марионеткам — невозможно. Это искусство ниндзя было сложным, требовало определённого склада ума, превосходного контроля чакры и очень много терпения. И хотя Канкуро явно недоставало последнего, сильная, необоримая любовь к этому делу данный недостаток восполняла. Порой он мог днями не выходить из мастерской, всё чинить что-то, а деньги с миссий копил на какую-то новую куклу. Вроде бы на Саншоу — Саламандру… Одну из старых работ Сасори-сенсея.

Само собой, Сасори-сенсей не собирался её дарить. Он никогда ничего не делал просто так.

_Памятуя об опоздании одного младшего брата и неявке второго, Темари сделала хотя бы то, что могла: проследила, чтобы Канкуро уснул, а не взялся от волнения слоняться по дому, чтобы встал утром вовремя, а не как в прошлый раз, чтобы успел привести себя в порядок. Хорошо бы ещё найти Гаару… но времени на это не осталось._

_Шестой полигон по праву считался одной из крупнейших площадок Сунагакуре. Под жаркими лучами солнца золотились пески, в которых тут и там гнездились мрачные, причудливые скалы. Здесь было удобно прятаться, хоть и приходилось следить за тенями, чтобы ненароком не выдать себя._

_Темари с Канкуро петляли между скалами, держа путь к центру полигона, туда, где стояли каменные столбы для отработки техник Ветра. Сасори-сенсей должен был ждать там, вот уже, словно в подтверждение, впереди показалась красноволосая фигура…_

_Погодите-ка!_

_— Г-Гаара?.. — удивлённая, Темари остановилась. Остановился и Канкуро._

_Глаза их не обманывали: это был Гаара. Худой и невысокий, с растрёпанными, кроваво-красного оттенка волосами, с полной песка огромной тыквой за спиной, он созерцал — именно так! — предутреннее небо, на котором ещё мерцала крошка звёзд. Бледно светил и огрызок луны: скоро взойдёт солнце и затмит её._

_Сам бы Гаара сюда не пришёл. Сасори-сенсей — больше некому — убедил его прийти на тренировку? Как?! К слову, Сасори-сенсея здесь не было._

_Канкуро и Темари переглянулись. Он шумно сглотнул, она — только нахмурилась. Они знали о непредсказуемом нраве Гаары, об его одержимости демоном, о том, с какой лёгкостью он убивал других._

_— Сасори-сенсей жив, — одними губами прошептал Канкуро. — Он сильнее Гаары, точно сильнее._

_Темари кивнула и немного погодя посмотрела на Гаару, подошла к нему — тоже одна. Тот равнодушно покосился на неё и вернулся к наблюдению за небом._

_— Ты всё-таки пришёл, — обратилась Темари к Гааре, но не дождалась хоть какой-то реакции._

_На втором из четырёх каменных столбов мерно тикали часы — дешёвые, такие не жалко сломать. До назначенного времени осталось немного. Минутная стрелка переползла на ещё одно деление, а Сасори-сенсея всё не было. Едва ли он опоздает, не после вчерашней напыщенной речи… Наверняка он задумал что-то неприятное._

_Когда часы показали ровно пять утра, Сасори-сенсея всё не было, и Канкуро получил право немного поворчать:_

_— Он же сам говорил мне, что…_

_Вздрогнув — опасность! — Темари развернулась, отпрыгнула назад вместе с Канкуро, и от песчаной защиты Гаары отскочило с полдесятка сенбонов._

_Сенбонов._

_— Сверху! — крикнул Канкуро, и Темари выхватила веер:  
— Первая звезда!_

_Ветер отбил три куная. Обернувшись, она отразила ещё один, но пропустила справа другой — он вспышкой боли скользнул по плечу. Канкуро ушёл в сальто от трёх сенбонов и чуть не пропустил атаку сзади, когда впереди раздалось оценивающее:_

_— Хм._

_Темари вскинула туда взгляд: на невысокой скале стоял Сасори-сенсей, в темноте на миг ужасно напомнив Гаару._

_— Сегодня вы пришли вовремя и в полном составе._

_Канкуро, встав рядом с Темари, отряхнулся от песка, пока смотрел на сенсея. Она тоже предпочла за ним внимательно следить. Его атаки, казалось бы, такие простые, метили в слепые пятна, и хотя удалось уклониться и отбить, плечо слабо саднило. Такая рана обычно ничего не значила, но Скорпион Красных Песков использовал яды, когда сражался всерьёз. Другими словами, Темари понимала…_

_— Будь это боем, а не тренировкой, вы бы мне проиграли — после первой же царапины. — Сасори-сенсей приблизил к себе человекообразную куклу. — Сейчас я — ваш враг, а ваша цель — моя смерть. Но поскольку это вам не по силам…_

_Темари напряглась. Вот оно, вот!_

_— Ваше задание крайне простое — нанести мне один удар._

_Всего лишь один? Звучит вроде просто, но без подвоха не обойдётся…_

_— Ударом считается то, что не заблокировано, не отклонено, что пришлось именно по моему телу, а не, например, по кукле. Это относится не только к тайджутсу — технике рукопашного боя, а ко всем основам искусства ниндзя. Жду от каждого по удару. Ударивший — сдаёт._

_На горизонте забрезжил рассвет, уронивший на тёмное небо первые красные лучи._

_— Со своей стороны я… не буду на вас нападать._

_Чётко услышав в последних словах точку, Темари раскрыла веер полностью. Взмах! — и ветер с воем понёсся в цель, ввысь взвились тучи песка, незримые воздушные лезвия жадно вгрызлись в камень… никого не задев. Там, где миг назад стоял Сасори-сенсей, была пустота._

_Вот это скорость._

_Канкуро вытащил Карасу. Пробка от тыквы Гаары вылетела со звонким звуком. Темари приготовилась к новой атаке, и всё застыло в ожидании. Полигон обволокла тишина, недобрая, перемежаемая вкрадчивым шёпотом песков._

_Позади щёлкнул шарнир марионетки, и Темари оглянулась, размахнувшись для удара, послала в Сасори-сенсея клинки ветра и отступила — разорвать расстояние. Сенсей не уклонился — опал песчаной пылью и вышел из-за соседней скалы целый и невредимый. Даже не потрёпанный! Надо было как-то заманить его в ловушку, иначе его не достать._

_Тут же напала Карасу, но он сшиб вниз её сенбоны, потоком ветра отогнал газ яда, и Темари, с раздражением цыкнув, взяла всё в свои руки. Сложив веер, помчалась в прямую атаку: кукловоды, как правило, в тайджутсу слабы. Канкуро же, чёрт возьми, использовал оружие, созданное самим Сасори-сенсеем, и тот, разумеется, знал о нём всё! Его куклу Канкуро сейчас не переборет, и Темари, войдя в раж, прыгнула повыше и ударила сверху, целясь в сенсея; тот дёрнул марионетку назад._

_Карасу по инерции оказалась на пути, и Темари едва ушла от столкновения. Приземлилась, отбежала в сторону:_

_— Проклятье, Канкуро! Не мешай!  
— Я тебе не мешал! — возмутился тот и застыл, как и Темари: мимо пролетел песок Гаары._

_На сенсея рухнула песочная лапа, но тот оказался в паре метров левее, отпрыгнул назад от повторной атаки, тут же оттолкнулся от земли, чтобы встать на мощный чёрный валун, который секунду спустя затрещал от нового удара. Сасори-сенсей отскочил влево и вверх, Темари обернулась посмотреть, куда именно, и сощурилась: солнце! Щёлкнула кукла, и следом заплескалась вода._

_Вода?_

_Песок Гаары Темари обнаружила мокрым, а у куклы Сасори-сенсея оказалась культя вместо руки — оттуда стекала водная струйка. Гаара презрительно фыркнул и без спешки, словно смакуя момент, вытянул перед собой руку. Сенсей, как и обещано, не нападал. В движение пришёл обычный песок, показавшись живым чудовищем, и Темари на миг захлестнул страх, но она сдержалась._

_Посмотрев на Сасори-сенсея, она заметила Карасу у него за спиной. Карасу неторопливо, чтобы не шуметь, размахивалась для удара, и Темари, недолго думая, сама раскрыла веер на все три звезды — и не издала ни звука. На верхней кромке веера едва видным контуром засияла чакра. Уклонится ли Сасори-сенсей от такой масштабной атаки?_

_Пригнувшись и успев спасти от Карасу голову, он с разворота пнул её в грудь, чем отбросил назад, и метнул кунаи прямо в сочленения. Кукла была обездвижена, и Темари напала:_

_— Искусство ниндзя: Режущий ветер!_

_Лёгкое дуновение быстро превратилось в маленькую бурю, захватившую полполигона. Ввысь тут же поднялся песок, заслонивший небо, скрывший рассвет, и вокруг воцарилась дико воющая тьма. Буря саму Темари не задевала, ветер её оберегал, и она, не отвлекаясь на песок, прислушивалась к себе. Она не ощущала, что ветер, пропитанный её чакрой, добрался до цели. Канкуро, похоже, что-то крикнул, Гаара стоял неподвижно: пустыня ему не страшна. Темари больше никого не почувствовала. Сасори-сенсей как будто пропал._

_Нити чакры на веере она заметила поздно._

_— Чёрт! — воскликнула она прежде, чем её веер швырнули в облако бури, мгновенно его поглотившее._

_Созданный техникой ураган стих почти сразу, только песчинки ещё продолжали кружиться. Спрыгнув вниз и вооружившись кунаем, Темари кинулась искать веер. Рядом раздался вскрик Канкуро, затем — лязг стали и удар дерева о камень. Чертыхнувшись и бросив брата, она продолжила поиски. Без веера она всё равно ничем не могла помочь._

Эта первая, проверочная тренировка оказалась долгой и изматывающей. Сасори-сенсей не хуже призрака ускользал от атак, пока в конце концов не потерял терпение: в пару манёвров сломал куклу Канкуро, снова отнял у Темари веер, обездвижил барьерной техникой Гаару, песок которого — из тыквы — был всё ещё мокрым.

Уже год прошёл с этой тренировки, но Темари могла вспомнить её до мельчайших подробностей. Она усмехнулась, посмотрев на спящего Сасори-сенсея. Он не любил общаться с людьми, предпочитая одиночество у себя в мастерской, и, вероятно, совсем не хотел становиться наставником команды генинов, но со своими обязанностями справлялся — превосходно. Сейчас Темари могла сказать это уверенно: она рада, что это был Сасори-сенсей. Может, имелись и варианты получше или даже намного лучше, но она не желала что-либо менять.

_— Время вышло, — объявил Сасори-сенсей, нитями чакры подтягивая ближе сломанную Карасу. — Будь я вашим настоящим врагом, а не только на время тренировки, вы были бы давно мертвы._

_Сомневался в этом только Гаара. Канкуро не отводил от Карасу мрачного взгляда, и Темари, едва заметно вздохнув, посмотрела точно так же на веер. Сложенный, он мёртвым грузом лежал у ног Сасори-сенсея, и в груди поселилось противное чувство бессилия и злости. Оружие попало в руки врага, и бой был закончен. Карасу опустилась рядом с веером, нити чакры её отпустили и рассеялись, и Сасори-сенсей задумчиво сказал:_

_— Ваша команда — особенная. — Гаара презрительно хмыкнул. — Но ваши ошибки — типичные для всех генинов. Личные навыки, несомненно, важны для шиноби, но пока эти навыки на уровне генина, о сольной работе и думать забудьте. В Академии это не объясняют, чтобы не загонять столь гибкое понятие, как командная работа, в рамки косных правил, но…  
— Мне не нужна командная работа, — злобно перебил Гаара.  
— Тебе — может быть, — взглянул на него сенсей, — однако не перебивай меня._

_Выбора тот в кои-то веки не имел: барьерная техника оказалась ему не по зубам, да и полнолуние было далеко._

_— Перед вами стояла простая задача — нанести мне один удар, но вы с этим не справились. Вы провалили задание. Деревня не получила вознаграждение и сверх того — вынуждена приносить извинения заказчику. Почему?_

_Это явно подразумевало ответ. Темари сдвинула брови:_

_— Вы говорили о командной работе.  
— Которой у вас не было, — улыбнулся сенсей легко и холодно. — Я, конечно, понимаю, почему команда из вас — никакая, однако… я это исправлю, — сказал он уже без улыбки, — и вам — всем троим — придётся нелегко._

_Гаара швырнул в него струю песка, но столкновение с барьером разбило её и заставило рассыпаться. Сасори-сенсей повернул туда голову и веско добавил:_

_— Предупреждаю._

В тот момент Темари в его слова не поверила. Сделать команду из них троих? Ладно наладить партнёрство с Канкуро, но — и с Гаарой? Темари не хотела считать его безнадёжным, ведь большую часть месяца он вполне мог продержаться спокойно, и всё-таки — сделать так, что Гаара будет работать в команде?

Гаара был один. Всегда. Каждому, кто приблизится, обещал, что убьёт, и порой сдерживал данное слово.

Темари много думала об этом. И о том, как же сама относится к Гааре. Он был её младшим братом, и какая-то ниточка между ними ещё оставалась, но время от времени сердце охватывал страх. Он не возникал просто так; он всегда был с Темари, просто иногда залегал на дно, и вытравить это из себя не получалось: несмотря на свои странные, осколочные, противоречивые чувства, она понимала, что Гаара безумен.

Но несколько месяцев назад она заметила в нём нечто странное.

Сасори-сенсей оказался единственным, кого она знала, кому Гаара ни разу не пригрозил смертью. И действительно ни разу не попытался его убить, даже когда в полнолуние тот стоял рядом.

Мрачная, Темари подняла взгляд на тёмные, подсвеченные снизу костром кроны, за которыми скрывался на верхушке дерева Сабакуно Гаара.


End file.
